


Daydream

by Kalloway



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sena wonders if he's no longer just playing his role.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'obviously'
> 
> Originally posted September 22, 2015.

Obviously, Aya wasn't a teacher. Sena couldn't help but wonder how Aya was going to even pretend to be one - he'd seen Aya act and was fairly sure it'd be okay for a day or two, but... 

Sena was stunned with how natural Aya seemed in the role - he was the model teacher and Sena supposed if he was actually a student, he wouldn't be questioning Aya at all and would actually be learning everything Aya was teaching. 

Becoming a student was far too easy and if he hadn't gone home with Aya almost every night, Sena was fairly sure he might've fallen so completely into the role that it stopped being a role. 

More than once, he wondered if Aya hadn't had the same thoughts or even wanted, just maybe, for these strange idyllic days to go on...


End file.
